November 7th 2011
by DerekStiles18
Summary: Tragic day


November 7th 2011,

That was the day everyone hated, especially Derek and Stiles. That was a day that tragedy struck the Stilinky-Hale household. Derek and Stiles had finally lay claim to each other and officially mated six months ago before battling the Alpha pack. The battle was bloody and long, but at the end everyone in the Hale pack survived and victorious despite the grave injures they had suffered.

Five months later a wonderful blessing was bestowed on the household, Stiles was pregnant, everyone was ecstatic even Stiles father although he put on a mask of anger because Stiles was three months shy of his 18th birthday.

Stiles strangely followed Deacon's orders on taking it easy and not having too much stress in this important period of his life. Little did Stiles no that even if he didn't have any stress tragedy still struck.

One month later, Stiles was in the grocery store shopping with Isaac, he was feeling discomfort all morning and when he reached up to grab a cereal box a sharp pain in him stomach caused him to cry out and collapse. Isaac was at his side in an instant.

"Call Deacon, I think there is something wrong with the baby," Stiles grunted out tears streaming down his face.

Deep inside Stiles' gut told him that he lost the baby, he let out a wretched gasp. Isaac gently lifted Stiles up and left the store.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the vet and Deacon was ready, Isaac carried Stiles into a new room that Deacon had built since all the werewolves in trouble seem to go to him and he was placed on the bed and Deacon went to work.

Deacon had confirmed Stiles worst fear, he miscarried. With a loud sob, Stiles turned his face into the pillow and cried and cried. Deacon left him alone and waited out front to give Derek the news when he came. Isaac had called Derek immediately after calling Deacon and Derek was racing to get here. Deacon heard the tired screech into a halt and the door banged open.

"He is alright," Deacon started before Derek could. "However, um, Stiles miscarried," Deacon said softly.

Derek was crushed, but he went into the room where Stiles was. Derek's hear squeezed hard when he saw his mate crying his eyes out. Derek slipped into the bed and held his mate tight.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whimpered still crying and repeating he was sorry over and over.

"Shhh, it's not your fault," Derek whispered and kissed his neck and slowly rocked his mate trying to soothe him.

Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around and sobbed into Derek's chest and didn't see that Derek was too shedding tears. Soon Stiles sobs lessened into occasional whimpers, Derek was rubbing his back whispering words to him.

Several hours later Deacon knocked on the door and walked in to see Derek's back against the wall and Stiles against his chest both staring at the wall.

"Do you know what happened?" Stiles was first to asked his voice is cracking.

"Unfortunately, I do, good news is that it wasn't your fault, the bad news is that it is genetic. I grabbed your mother's medical file and discovered that she was very hard time conceiving. The Sheriff confessed that his wife, your mother, had miscarried 4 times before you arrived. I am afraid that it will be difficult for you and Derek to conceive, however you do have a high chance of conceiving since Derek is a werewolf, but not that high it seems. I suggest that you wait a month, before trying again if you wish to try again. I know what you are thinking, if Derek were to bite and turn you, it's still a genetic problem. It IS possible for you to have a baby, just hard and traumatic." Deacon explained.

Stiles exhaled and leaned back into Derek.

"Don't dispose the fetus please, I have a place for it," Stiles whispered.

Deacon had released Stiles and both headed back to the house after making a brief stop at a plant nunnery. Stiles was in the back yard digging a small but deep grave and placed a plain white box that held his and Derek's deceased child and covered it halfway with dirt and then he grabbed a red rose plant and planted over the grave and filled the hole with the remaining dirt.

Stiles stepped back and strong familiar arms wrapped around his waist and they both stared at the plant in silence. The pack surrounded them morning in silence along with their alpha pair.

Stiles and Derek waited three months instead of a month to try again, [not saying they didn't have sex in 3 month ;) ] and eight months later, Stiles born a premature son at 5 weeks early, the Derek and Stiles waited anxiously to see if their son would make it. With several close calls their son was finally release and was able to go home. February 14th was the happiest day for the Stilinky-Hale pack, but they will always remember that there was a beautiful rose bush and its meaning in the back yard.


End file.
